Nachtmahr (Teil 1)
,,Oh verdammt...wo bin ich?', fragte ich mich. Ich blickte mich um. Eine verlassene Straße, schwach beleuchtet und eine mysteriöse Stimmung ausstrahlend, welche mich erschaudern ließ. Der Nebel umschmiegte meine Fußknöchel und ich begann zu frieren. Dieser Ort bedrückte mich und doch kam er mir seltsam bekannt vor. Ich hatte das Gefühl, schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein. Alles wirkte so surreal und seltsam verzerrt.'' Ich beschloss, mich in der Gegend umzusehen, um herauszufinden wo ich war und warum mir dieser Ort so vertraut vorkam. So bahnte ich mir langsam meinen Weg durch die tristen Straßen. thumb Die Nebelschwaden wurden immer dichter und ich hatte noch kein Anzeichen von Leben entdeckt. Keine Menschen, keine Tiere, nicht mal Autos standen auf den Straßen. Das Einzige, was darauf schließen ließ, dass es hier überhaupt einmal Jemanden gegeben haben muss, waren die seltsam geformten Gebäude, welche den Weg links und rechts von mir zierten. Und doch fühlte ich mich seltsam beobachtet und verfolgt. Ich spürte schon seit einiger Zeit eine unheimliche Präsenz. Ich schüttelte diesen Gedanken schnell ab und schob ihn auf einen Streich meiner Sinne. Ich setzte meinen Weg fort und bog an der nächsten Kreuzung rechts ein. Plötzlich erschrak ich. ,,Was ist das denn?.'' Am Ende der Straße sah ich eine kuriose Gestalt im Nebel stehen. Ich merkte sofort, dass die Präsenz welche ich fühlte, von diesem Wesen ausging. Ich konnte nicht erkennen was es war, dafür war es zu weit weg und der Nebel zu dicht. Ich konnte es kein Stück weit einschätzen. Auch nicht, ob es mir freundlich oder feindlich gesinnt war, oder ob es überhaupt Notiz von mir nahm. Ich näherte mich langsam und achtete genau darauf, dass ich mich stets im Schutz des Nebels und im Schatten der Gebäude bewegte. Das Wesen machte den Anschein, als ob es Irgendetwas oder Irgendjemanden suchen würde...mich? ,,Oh Fu...', ich hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund, noch bevor ich zu ende sprechen konnte. Irgendetwas hatte die Aufmerksamkeit dieses Wesens erregt und es trat aus dem Nebel. Was ich dann sah, trieb mich fast in den Wahnsinn. Es gibt keine Wörter womit man die Schrecklichkeit und den Ekel der von diesem...Ding ausging, gebührend hätte beschreiben können.'' Sein ganzer Körper war glatt, schwarz und glänzend. Fast so, als wäre er aus einem schwarzen Diamantgestein. Dagegen sprachen jedoch die Geräusche, welche auftraten, jedes mal wenn es einen Schritt tat. Es klang so, als ob Jemand durch Watt oder ein feuchtes Moor gehen würde. Mir wurde übel und ich musste schleunigst hier weg! Gegen den Wahnsinn ankämpfend, versuchte ich einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, was mir weiß Gott extrem schwer fiel. Ich entfernte mich langsam von der Kreatur und versuchte so leise zu sein, wie es ging und mich bloß nicht von ihr sehen zu lassen. Plötzlich: Ein lauter Knall aus der Richtung, in welche ich mich entfernen wollte. Ich erschrak fast zu Tode und drehte mich nur widerwillig um. ,,Verdammte Scheiße!'. Das Wesen hatte mich bemerkt und kam auf mich zu. ''''Matsch, matsch, matsch'. Diese Geräusche! Diese verdammten, ekelhaften Geräusche!'' Ich begann zu rennen, die Kreatur im Nacken und das Herz am Rasen. Völlig orientierungslos bog ich in die Straßen ein und hörte erst auf zu rennen, als mir mein Herz die Brust zu zerreißen drohte. ,,Bin ich es los?', fragte ich mich, gierig nach Luft schnappend. ,,Vermutlich. Diese Geräusche kann man nicht überhören.', versuchte ich mich selbst zu beruhigen. Ich sah mich um, was bei der Monotonie der Straßen schon fast überflüssig war. Jedoch zog ein Gebäude meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Mir war nicht klar in wie fern, aber dieses Gebäude hob sich von den anderen ab. Ich entschied mich dazu, es zu betreten, um dort einen Weg aus diesem Schlamassel, oder zumindest ein paar Antworten auf die etlichen Fragen zu finden, welche sich mir stellten. Ich ging die Treppe vor der Eingangstür hinauf und überraschenderweise war die Doppeltür des Eingangs tatsächlich offen. Ich betrat das Gebäude und nahm sofort den stechenden Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel wahr. Ich sah mich um und durch das fahle Licht, welches den Raum nur mäßig erhellte, erkannte ich, dass ich vor einer Art Rezeption stehen musste. Rechts neben der Theke führte eine Wendeltreppe, wie man sie oft in Maisonette-Wohnungen vorfand, in die oberen Stockwerke des Gebäudes. Am Schlüsselbrett der Rezeption entdeckte ich einen Schlüssel, welchen ich einsteckte. Auf ihm stand in großen Buchstaben 'O.S' geschrieben. ,,O.S? Was kann das nur bedeuten?', fragte ich mich.'' Ich ging die Wendeltreppe hinauf in den ersten Stock und fand mich in einem langen Flur, mit etlichen Türen auf jeder Seite wieder. Ich wusste nicht, was ich von diesem Ort halten sollte, jedoch beschloss ich, die Räume zu durchsuchen um eventuell Etwas, oder Jemanden zu finden, der mir weiterhelfen kann. Ich ging langsam zu der ersten Tür auf der linken Seite und nahm den Türknauf in die Hand. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und drehte den Knauf. ,,Was? Abgeschlossen...', stellte ich halb erleichtert, halb wütend mich umsonst überwunden zu haben, fest.'' Nach und nach probierte ich alle Türen aus, doch war jede abgeschlossen. Auch der Schlüssel, welchen ich an der Rezeption gefunden hatte, passte in keine der Türen. ,,Hmm....'' Ich kehrte grübelnd um. ,,Moment mal!'. Verwirrt stellte ich fest, dass der Zugang zur Wendeltreppe verschwunden war. Dort, wo eben noch der Durchgang war, war nur noch eine kahle Wand. Dafür hatte der Flur nun zwei weitere Abbiegungen nach links und rechts.'' Ich spähte in den linken Gang und...Nichts. Keine Türen an den Seiten, nur ein kahler Flur. ''''Matsch, matsch, matsch' ,,Oh nein, nicht du...,'' dachte ich, als ich die unverkennbaren Geräusche wahrnahm. Kurios war, dass die Geräusche aus dem Gang zu kommen schienen, in welchem ich Minuten zuvor alle Türen ausprobiert hatte. Ich lugte um die Ecke und... ,,AH!'. Ich konnte einen Entsetzensschrei nicht unterdrücken. Das Wesen stand genau vor mir und holte mit seinen fauligen Klauen nach mir aus. Ich schaffte es, mich im letzten Moment unter dem Schlag wegzuducken und rannte voller Panik in die rechte Abbiegung des Flures, doch auch hier waren keine Türen an den Seiten und auch sonst nichts, wo ich mich hätte verstecken können. Dafür war der Flur überraschend lang und das Ende war nicht zu sehen. Da es meine einzige Chance zu sein schien, lief ich mit Allem, was meine Beine hergaben durch den Flur, das Wesen genau hinter mir wissend.'' Nach einigen Minuten, welche mir wie Stunden vorkamen, schien ich die Kreatur abgehangen zu haben. Ich blieb jedoch nicht stehen und nach einigen weiteren Minuten sah ich endlich das Ende des Flures. Dort war eine Doppeltür mit den Buchstaben: ''O.S,'' darauf. Ich zögerte nicht lange und öffnete die Tür so schnell, wie es meine zitternden Hände zuließen, mit dem Anfangs gefundenen Schlüssel. Ich fand mich in einem großen Saal wieder. Überall waren Liegen, wie man sie oft in Arztpraxen und Krankenhäusern findet. Daneben kleine Tische mit chirurgischem Werkzeug darauf. Plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. ,,O...S...Operationssaal!'. Ich war in einem Krankenhaus! '' 'Matsch, matsch, matsch' ,,Oh nein, ich dachte ich wäre dich los.', sagte ich, doch es war zu spät. Als ich mich umdrehte, war die Kreatur schon genau vor mir und ließ seine Pranken in Richtung meines Gesichtes sausen. ,,Wie ist dieses Dreckding jetzt so schnell hier her gekommen?!', waren meine letzten Gedanken und kurz bevor sein Schlag meinen Kopf zertrümmern konnte... Wachte ich auf! Ich saß schweißgebadet, aufrecht in meinem Bett. Ich war am ganzen Leib am zittern und konnte es nicht mehr an mir halten. Ich fing an zu weinen. ,,Jede Nacht habe ich diesen Traum. Jede verdammte Nacht! Was hat das zu bedeuten?! Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen und ich bin kurz davor den Verstand zu verlieren. Dieses Wesen, dieses Krankenhaus..was soll das Alles?! Ich kann einfach nicht mehr...'' Plötzlich hörte ich seltsame Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer. ,,Wie kann das sein? Ich bin alleine zu Hause.', sagte ich flüsternd zu mir selber.'' Noch eingeschüchtert von dem Traum und erschöpft vom Schlafmangel, welcher seit vielen Nächten an meiner Psyche zerrte, traute ich mich kaum nachzusehen. Ich setzte den ersten Fuß aus dem Bett, angespannt und zitternd. ,,Matsch, matsch, matsch'' Ich riss die Augen auf. ,,Oh mein Gott, nein...' konnte ich noch hervorbringen, bevor die Kreatur mein Schlafzimmer betrat. ,,Es war doch nur ein Traum..., sagte ich, während mir die Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen und ich allmählich das Bewusstsein verlor. Das Letzte was ich noch mitbekam war, dass mich das Wesen packte und über seine Schultern legte. Wir verließen meine Wohnung und durch die, mich übermannende Ohnmacht sah ich nur noch ganz verschwommen die Umrisse meines Hofes, bis ich schließlich komplett wegdämmerte... Fortsetzung folgt... Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang